KakuHidan: The Deal with a Demoness
by xXRed-ScorpionXx
Summary: Kakuzu always waited to go to the Heaven's gate, but now, he was confused. He made a deal with a Demoness and was sent back to Earth. Can everything be back to normal? A sad KakuHidan/HidaKaku fanfic.. Rated K for Blood and Cussing.


**Title: The Deal with the Demoness**

**Chapter Title: Kakuzu, The Confused One**

**Summary: A sequel from the first chapter of 'Akatsuki What if's'. If you didn't read the chapter 'Hidan survived', then you have two choices:**

**1. Go to my profile and read that sad one-shot**

**2. Just read the summary of it: Kakuzu dug Hidan up, but to only find that Kakuzu stole an weak, old man's heart to save Hidan from being mortal. Hidan, who was terrified of Kakuzu dying, carried Kakuzu to the nearest village, putting him into an hospital. Hidan began singing a song and find that Kakuzu's heartbeat was slowing down. It ended up with Kakuzu's soul bidding him goodbye and Hidan was just left there, tears flowing down his eyes.**

**So, it's all about Kakuzu making a deal with a Demoness to be reborn and to meet Hidan again.**

**Pairings: KakuHidan/HidaKaku, KisaIta, ZetTobi, SasoDei, PeiKonan**

**Author's Note: Please enjoy the KakuHida story. But I don't think there's smut here because it's full of drama and humor. You'll find a completely different Hidan here that you MIGHT find attractive~. Oh and Disclaimers! I do not own Naruto, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Violet~.**

* * *

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

_"Kakuzu..." _

My eyelids slowly lifted, but I quickly closed them when my eyes was greeted by a bright light, "Damnit! Hidan! Close the lights!"

_"Hidan? Oh, the immortal one.. You have quite grown attached on him, don't you?"_

"Hidan! Stop joking around! Close the lights to ou-..." I stopped shouting and noticed that I wasn't on my regular, cheap mattress. The ground was soft, filled with grass and flowers. The sky was clear and showed no signs of raining, "Please tell me Zetsu did all this or this is my dream..."

_"I would if it isn't a lie... Kakuzu, you're in heaven.. You have died and you are right now in the choosing part.."_

I looked around, no one was even in my presence yet I heard the voice loud and clear as if it was living in my head, "If this is some kind of genjutsu, I'll make sure you regret messing with me."

A loud laugh came booming to me, _"Oh Kakuzu... I am already kind enough to even let you go to Paradise, known as Heaven, and yet you have the guts to even take me down?"_

I was about to respond, but something caught my attention.. A stairs made out of feather-like surface and light. And it was leading me up, a bright place.. I can sense happiness and calmness inside. No problems, no fighting... I stood up, hoping it was just an illusion. As I tried to step on the first step, I felt as if the load on my shoulder fell and I felt light again. But there was one problem though, I'm confused. I can't figure out why I can't go ahead and run upstairs. Many years of waiting to be purified and to meet a nice life again, yet I seem to froze in my position.

"Kakuzu!"

I turned my head, it doesn't sound like the scary voice who is talking to me awhile ago... It sounded more like a familiar tone, one that can piss me off yet make me relax in the same time... Hidan's...

I saw a hologram-like thing beside the stairs, it was like rewinding the time. I stepped down the stairs and began walking to the hologram. I stared at it as if I was a 5-year-old kid waiting for his favorite childish show.

* * *

_"Meet your new partner, Hidan." The hologram began to show Pein's signature frown, "And I suggest that you should start trying out his abilities, you'll be surprised..."_

_I saw myself in the hologram glaring at Hidan, clenching my fist, "I would prefer to kill this guy on the spot, he looks irritating enough to the eyes.."_

_"That's what I wanted to hear." The Leader smirked as he sat on his chair, waiting for me to punch Hidan._

_I quickly drained the blood on my fist and punched Hidan on the neck, beheading him. The head rolled until it hit the wall and the body fell, since it has nothing to control it now._

_I chuckled silently, "Better stop sending in new partners, Pein." But then, I felt my heartbeat stopped when I heard someone shouting._

_"Oi! SHITHEAD! DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! I JUST JOINED THIS SHITTY ORGANIZATION AND I GOT BEHEADED ON THE FUCKING FIRST DAY, I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU?!"_

_I turned around, looking at the bodyless Jashinist, "What the hell did you brought me, Pein?!"_

_"An immortal, problem solved... You can hurt him many times yet we won't even have to find a new partner for you. Now, go sew back his head and you're dismissed." Pein smirked._

It felt like hours when I was watching my memories in Akatsuki. But most of it has Hidan in it, has it been really that long since our partnership? Most of it, I saw us fighting, me beheading him, sometimes some cute moments that I failed to notice since I was too busy hating on Hidan. I saw the first food I bought him, first hotel we went in, first ice cream we shared since I was too cheap. Then, some embarrassing moments, me secretly being jealous since Hidan was hitting on Deidara but I never accepted my feelings and began to torture him more just to get my steam out, us being drunk and babbling nonsense. Then some regretful things I did, when Hidan first got poisoned and I never found the heart to take him to the medics not even Sasori can heal it, when I ignored him when he was trying to tell me something and whenever I left him alone in the battlefield just to finish the mission myself. I can't help but to feel my heart tightening, what was this feeling?

* * *

I clutched my heart, softly sobbing to myself. Is that why I can't go up there? Is it just because of Hidan? That stupid zealot even found a way to piss me off even in Heaven!

I looked back to the hologram, signalling that this was its last clip,

_"If only you had the ears that I have then  
I would sing you a song from the bottom of my heart  
but would you hear me?" _

Was Hidan, the foulmouthed jerk, singing? And especially, was he singing to the man who find joy hurting his feelings?

I listened to the song, hoping that I can just jump back into life and hug him tightly and say sorry for at least a hundred times. Kiss him on the lips to show him everything was alright. But I shook off the fantasies, knowing that this is the only thing I can't do.

Then, I realized that he was slowly pushing a knife deep into his wrist. I usually won't care since this was his way of praying to his god. But now, he was doing that... For me...

I reached out my hand, hoping I can hold his hand. Then, I felt the hologram suck me in. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around. The hospital room I died in... Was I really alive?

* * *

I looked in front of me to see a wide-eyed Hidan, dropping his knife on the floor. I smiled sweetly, the only thing I can do now, "Continue... I don't want you to stop singing.."

He cleared his throat,

_"If only you had the ears that I have then  
I would sing you a song from the bottom of my heart  
but would you hear me?"_

I hugged him, glad that I was able to hold him even in ghost-form. I found this an opportunity to tell him what I really felt, I am dead anyways, rejection won't affect me since I will be Heaven already, "I love you, Hidan..."

I slowly faded away.. I don't want this moment to end, I wanted to see his reaction, his answer, his gorgeous face...

"I love you too, Kakuzu.." His voice was cracking as I lost sight of him, slowly going back to the Meadow.

* * *

I opened my eyes, I see that I was back to the grassy fields. My heart was slowly tightening again, did he just.. Accepted me.. I choked, slowly felt tears flowing down my face. I don't want to die, I want to go back to him... I didn't feel safe here anymore.

_"You're back at last. I see that you have found the hologram of memories." _The voice cackled, _"I bet it just made you more confused, didn't it? Now CHOOSE! HEAVEN OR HELL!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, I just made myself cry xD Too much drama, yes? Please R&R**


End file.
